Sacrifices
by Dawn Destiny
Summary: A mysterious young woman enters the lives of the Konoha shinobi, claiming to be Sakura's older sister and bringing many secrets along with her. But how is she involved with the Uchihas? OC, possible SasuSaku pairing in the future, full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A mysterious young woman claiming to be Sakura's older siser enters the lives of the Konoha shinobi, and bringing many secrets with her. But how is she involved with the Uchihas, and what surprises lie in store for all? Mysteries will be unraveled, secrets will be revealed, and sacrifices will be made. OC, possible SasuSaku pairing in the future, and be ready for a few surprises along the way. **

**Naruto POV**

It was early in the morning that I found her. I go out at dawn every morning to help myself relax and there she was. A young woman was crumpled on the ground. She was covered in blood and bruises, but that wasn't what caught my eye. What drew me to her the most was her hair. It was bubblegum pink, long, and pulled back into an extremely messy ponytail.

"Sakura?" I whispered,

No, that couldn't be right. Sakura's hair was cut short and she had a shift at the hospital that morning. Besides, the girl's bruises seemed to be a few hours old. I knelt beside her and studied her features closely. She was definitely older than Sakura, but not by much. Carefully, I lifted her over my shoulder and ran back to Konoha as quickly as I could manage. Whoever she was, she needed medical attention and she needed it fast.

**Sakura POV**

I had been working for over eight hours; it had been a busy night with hardly any breaks. Everyone on the hospital staff was working overtime and seemed worn down. The last thing we needed was another patient in critical condition after the rush ended, but is ran Naruto. He had a woman hanging over his shoulder and she was bleeding profusely onto his clothing. A gurney was rolled out and Naruto shakily placed her on it. Everyone sucked in a sharp breath at her appearance. Her hair, despite the crimson streaks (I originally thought they were bloodstains, but they were part of her real hair), the bright pink was unmistakable. However, there was no time to gawk at the stranger who looked so much like me. She was still bleeding and I couldn't help wondering what had injured her so badly.

A hole was burnt through her clothing. Upon the removal of the scorched fabric, I revealed a gaping wound surrounded by burns. I recognized the mark, I would know it anywhere. It was chidori.

"Fucking Uchiha," I growled under my breath as I began healing her.

Hinata, who was working on the woman's other wounds across from me, gasped and her eyes widened. If Sasuke Uchiha was back, it could only mean he wanted something. What could it be, and how was this woman involved?

The bleeding finally stopped, but there was going to be a nasty scar. The woman's eyes fluttered open and her emerald orbs glanced around before focusing on me. She smiled at me for a moment.

"Hello little sister," she whispered hoarsely before falling unconscious.

I froze, watching as other attendants began moving her to another room. Hinata and Naruto also seemed frozen in place.

"Sister?" Naruto mumbled in confusion.

I shrugged. I didn't have a sister. The only family I had was my parents, and they were both dead. Still, what if we were sisters? Who was she? More importantly, what business did she have with Sasuke Uchiha?

Sighing, I walked down the hallway to my little office where stacks of paperwork awaited. I had worked at my desk for about two hours when one of the younger nurses burst into the room. I glared up at her and saw her swallow nervously.

"A patient is asking for you Ms. Haruno. She claims to be your sister and will only talk to you," the girl squeaked uneasily.

I nodded and followed the girl to the room where the woman Naruto had found was residing. She was sitting up, completely awake and arguing with another nurse. It was only when she turned and saw me that she stopped the argument.

"Hello Sakura. This isn't really the way I had originally planned on introducing myself, but I guess that's just how life works," she said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply.

She paused, and then answered. "My name is Haruka Haruno and I'm your older sister. It's… difficult to believe, but it's true.

**A/N: Woah, really short, I know. Just bear with me folks, I promise things will move along!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heyas! Finally got the second chapter up! It's still pretty short but I plan on making them longer as I go on. This story takes place about two years after Itachi's death (which has a lot to do with the story, but I won't spoil anything yet) and some details will be different from the series. Very little has been revealed as of yet, so read and enjoy!

***Note*: **I do not own Naruto, just Haruka and the entire plot of this story. Obviously if I did then there would actually be real couples instead of everyone crushing on each other and never getting together. Hear that SHONEN? -3-

**Recap:**

"_Hello Sakura. This isn't really the way I had originally planned on introducing myself, but I guess that's just how life works," she said calmly._

"_Who are you?" I asked sharply._

_She paused, and then answered. "My name is Haruka Haruno and I'm your older sister. It's… difficult to believe, but it's true."_

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura POV**

"How, might I ask, did you end up in this particular condition?" I asked curiously. This woman, whether she was who she claimed to be or not, must have had an interesting story.

"Well, as you can imagine, I lived my life in a different village. The place I grew up was slightly secluded from the rest of the world, so I have to learn about the people outside on my own. I have known about you since I was left behind and decided it was time to come find you. Unfortunately, I ran into a few problems along the way. Four problems to be exact."

"Sasuke Uchiha's team, correct?"

"Yes, that's the one. I ran into them as I passed through the woods to get into Konoha and we got into a bit of an unstable argument. Of course, for the Uchiha, arguing leads to fighting and we got into a little scuffle. I personally think I did pretty well until shark boy got at me. I don't handle swords too well and it caught me off guard. So then I get distracted, giving Sasuke the chance to use that damned lightning blade on me. I believe it is named Chidori?" Haruka explained casually, as if getting your ass handed to you by an Uchiha is a normal thing.

I nodded, taking in every word. Whether the woman was telling the truth or not, the youngest Uchiha brother was definitely in the area. This was _not _good. I quickly wrote the details given by Haruka thus far and sent it to the Hokage's office with one of the nurses. When that task was completed, I turned back to address what really piqued my curiosity.

"So you're trying to tell me that I have an older sister." Haruka nodded in response. "And you just happen to be her?"

"In the flesh," the woman stated proudly.

"The only issue with the current situation is the lack of evidence. Everything about this seems illogical. Not to mention the fact that I think my parents would have mentioned another child?"

Haruka sighed. "Ah yes, our parents. No, I doubt they would want you to know about me. I'm…. different than what they had hoped for in a child. Like I said before, I grew up in a different village, sheltered from the outside world. I do, however, have a bit of evidence that, while it may not completely persuade you, will hopefully make you doubt the possibility less."

Haruka grabbed her bag from beside the hospital gurney/bed. She began removing items slowly, giving me a chance to take in the view of each one. There were pictures of her with a baby that looked suspiciously similar to me as an infant in her arms, a small pink hand mirror and a pendant. Though the pictures were interesting and the pendant was shining and probably worth hundreds, the first thing I picked up was the mirror. There was something familiar about it. Little bite marks existed at the top right above the glass.

"So you remember that? It's a good thing I brought it then. I had no idea what things might actually have an impact."

"Why do I remember this object, but not its origin or anything else of the sort?" I asked curiously.

"That mirror has been mine since I was four years old. You turned one the year I turned six and you loved biting things. I don't know why my hand mirror was your favorite chew toy, but you took a liking to it immediately. Sadly, you had to part with it the year I turned seven. That was the year our parents left me in our old village under the care of two people they thought would provide me some form of care."

Haruka stopped talking and looked out her window. It wasn't as if she was keeping any secrets, she just had nothing left to say. The decision on whether to believe her or not rested on my shoulders. An idea popped into my head and I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before.

"You're evidence does strengthen your case, but there is something we can do to be positive that you are, in fact, my sister," I carefully stated.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue.

"We can take a blood test. Our genes won't lie, and if we match up at all, you'll have your proof."

The young woman looked up at me with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Fine by me," was all she replied.

Her voice was steady and confident, but there was something in her eyes that threw me off. She was hiding something. That thought bounced around my skull as I told her to rest, exited the room, and even lasted after I returned home. I would make an appointment to have blood drawn in the morning so the tests could begin. I just wish we had realized the danger right over the horizon.

**A/N: **Almost a cliffy, but not quite. I actually like doing this story, but some encouragement would be nice...

Anyways, I hope the chapter was at least found interesting. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**A/N: Okay, I despise these things, but I wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. Life has been nutty. Anyways, I own nothing, because if I did, Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would stop being such a dick... *ahem* Please enjoy!**

A few days after Haruka entered the village, the blood test results were revealed. The gene patterns matched up as any sibling's would and the case was closed; Sakura had an older sister.

Haruka was released from the hospital shortly after and was summoned to the Hokage immediately afterwards. Sakura led her to the tower in complete silence. The two young women hadn't talked since their first conversation in the hospital room.

"Soooo….. What exactly do I need to do here?" Haruka asked curiously.

"They're going to talk to you, introduce you to the Hokage, and make sure you aren't here to kill us all. Stuff like that," Sakura answered tiredly. Haruka only nodded; she had been expecting it all. Just because she had grown up in a village without ninja didn't mean she was unfamiliar with their actions.

When they entered the tower they were let in almost immediately. The fifth Hokage stood behind her desk with Kakashi sitting on a couch across the room. Sakura bowed respectfully at the blonde, busty woman. "Hello Shishou, I've brought her here as you asked."

"So you're the Hokage? Lady Tsunade was it? I'm honored to meet you, my name is Haruka Haruno," Haruka said, bowing slowly.

Tsunade nodded at her actions. "Nice to meet you as well. Now, we have to ask you a few questions and give you a few tests before we can legally let you become an active ninja in our village. The elders will review the information you give us and determine what rank you're currently at in skill." She looked up to be sure Haruka was catching all the information. "At the end of your interview today we'll have Kakashi Hatake perform a quick mind sweep to be sure you haven't been tagged. Normally we wouldn't be so thorough, but several attacks on the village have kept us on guard."

Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha Paradise at Haruka curiously. He grinned slightly beneath his mask. Aside from the streaks of red in her hair, she looked almost exactly like Sakura. Tsunade motioned for Haruka and Sakura to sit.

"So, how old are you Haruka?"

"I turned twenty-five on April eighteenth."

"Would you mind explaining the reasoning as to why you didn't move to Konoha with your family?"

Haruka fidgeted slightly before answering. "My parents thought it best that I stay there. Their reasoning is beyond me. Honestly, I was only six when they left; I didn't really understand."

Tsunade jotted down notes as she wrote Haruka's answers. "You were brought into the village under special circumstances, correct?"

Haruka nodded quickly.

"She had a chidori wound through her abdomen Shishou," Sakura blurted out.

"So you've seen Sasuke Uchiha and his team then?"

"I have Lady Tsunade."

"What were your observations towards him? How did you end up fighting him in the first place?"

**Haruka POV**

"I changed my appearance for the journey to Konoha so I wouldn't stick out too much in crowds; nothing stands out like pink hair does. Anyways, I was nearing the wooded area outside of the gates when I stopped at a small stream to rest and gather food and water. As I was gathering water I saw a face in the stream and jumped back. A young man with white hair surfaced from underneath the water. Let's just say he was….rude. I was insulted by his disgusting behavior and we may have gotten into a bit of a scuffle. I had no idea that he was part of a team until two more people approached the area where we were fighting, calling out for him. It was girl with red hair and glasses and someone with orange hair. I can't recall their names I'm afraid," I paused.

"So Sasuke wasn't there yet?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "After I was confronted by the white-haired one's other teammates I was busy trying to find a way out. It was… confusing though. The redhead was laughing, probably at the fact that her teammate was caught by a woman and the orange-haired one just shook his head. They didn't seem to be any real threat. I accidentally dropped my guard and that white-haired moron got in a lucky shot. I lost concentration on my henge. It was probably a coincidence that the Uchiha stepped out when it happened. He looked a little surprised by my appearance and stared at me. I'm afraid I reacted quite rudely," I sighed, shaking my head. "Apparently he doesn't take kindly to insults because I was knocked flat on my back. Then I started yelling at him for hitting a woman and such and it went downhill from there."

Lady Tsunade processed my story slowly. "….So you wound up almost dead because you were repeatedly insulting an S-class criminal?"

"Well….yes. I was tired and hungry, but that's not much of an excuse. It's not my fault he was a douchebag. That boy probably has a stick up his ass the size of -… Um, sorry."

Tsunade just shook her head as if she had heard similar excuses before. She nodded at me after a few minutes. "Alright, you seem sincere enough about that, and I don't know anyone that would let themselves be attacked by chidori just to spy on the village… Your information has really just told us that the Uchiha is a huge prick, which we already knew, but his location will keep us on guard. For the time being, your story checks out. For now, just let Kakashi do the mind sweep and we'll discuss anything else later."

Kakashi nodded, motioning for Haruka to sit beside him as he lifted his hitae-ate, showing off the spinning sharingan. She sighed, standing and moving over to him. Haruka bit her lip slightly before letting herself look into the man's eyes.

The sensation in her mind was uncomfortable, like someone was probing her brain. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant. She saw flashes of her own memories as he searched. At first, it was only recent memories, awakening in the Konoha hospital, being attacked by Sasuke Uchiha, wandering through different towns; slowly it changed to older, more private things. Some of them, she had forgotten herself. Having stones thrown at her by other children when she was hardly seven years old, watching her younger sister as she slept, getting slapped by her father as she was accused of attempting to hurt her sibling, waking up on her sixth birthday, finding her family gone, being placed with a couple that despised her from the start, meeting a mysterious boy in the meadow one day. What had his name been? He had been pretty, like an angel, but he looked so sad. His features were coming into focus-

"Well, she's clean," Kakashi stated lazily as he broke Haruka out of the trance of her memories. She looked at him curiously as he stretched his arms out. He didn't seem at all suspicious, despite the fact that he probably could have recognized the figure from her memories.

"Then you're free to go Ms. Haruno," Tsunade stated smoothly.

Haruka nodded, standing slowly. "I'll accompany you," Kakashi said, no traces of suspicion in his voice.

'_There it is,'_ she thought grimly. _'I knew he'd want to know something.'_

She just nodded again, moving toward the door. As she exited, she heard Tsunade speak to her sister.

"Sakura, I'd like for you to stay here and help me for a while if you don't mind," the sannin said.

'_Now you're alone with him. Great.'_

At the bottom of the Hokage tower, Kakashi began staring at her. That was all he did as they walked, at least, he did it until she stopped and stared right back at him.

"Excuse me Hatake-san, but it's impolite to stare," she said smartly. "You didn't mention anything up there, so what do you want?"

"I believe you know," he said quietly.

Haruka threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine, whatever, but can we please discuss this in an area less… public?"

Kakashi acknowledged the invitation and walked silently until they got to the building. Upon entering, Haruka walked into the small kitchen and grabbed an apple before she sat on the couch in the living room.

"It's good manners to ask a guest if they would like something to eat as well," Kakashi said tonelessly.

"I never said anything about being well-mannered, did I? I just know my place. If you were the Hokage, I probably would actually give a damn what you thought, but you're just another ninja. If you're hungry, there's food in there, go make yourself a sandwich or something," Haruka stated, rolling her eyes. "And if you want to ask me something, ask. I'm getting tired of your idiotic actions."

Slightly stunned, Kakashi sat in a chair across from the young woman. She was showing a side completely different from what it had been only an hour before. She studied her fingernails, biting into the apple.

"You… had quite the childhood-," he began.

"Yes, yes. I was bullied and made fun of. I had issues, okay? Just ask your stupid questions so I can kick you out"

"Fine," Kakashi answered, scratching the back of his neck. "What was your relationship with Uchiha, Itachi?"

"My relationship…. With Uchiha….Itachi," she breathed out. She had been expecting the question, but thinking back still made her a little light headed. "I met him when I was a little girl, and he seemed like an interesting person. I had no idea who he was, but he wasn't really much of an impact on me."

**Haruka POV**

Kakashi studied me, as if he was trying to see through any lies I could be spinning. Whether I was or wasn't really didn't concern him. At the same time… It did though. If I was lying, and I knew someone so dangerous, couldn't I be a danger? I wasn't planning any sort of dangerous situations of course, but wouldn't he take that into account? I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, leaving the matter alone for the moment. He simply stood and began to leave, turning to face me once more.

"Well then, since you don't appear to be a threat to my home or comrades, would you perhaps like to join me for dinner tomorrow?" the silver-haired shinobi asked.

I blinked, taken aback before realizing that he was probably just curious about my connection to an Uchiha so early in childhood. "Sure, that sounds fine to me," I answered as kindly as possible, just wanting him to get out.

When he finally left, I sighed in relief. The pressure I'd felt since entering the village had lifted slightly. Suddenly, and sharp pain sprouted in my chest. I felt as if I was choking as I tried to breathe. My eyes seemed to strain themselves, causing more pain. I curled up against a wall and waited for the pain to fade. When it left me, I sat there for a while, taking in deep breaths.

_There's no way I'll be able to hide this for long, _I thought grimly.

**No POV- w/ Sakura**

After Haruka's exit, Tsunade simply told Sakura to stay and complete paperwork in the tower. Frustrated and exhausted by the recent events, the cherry blossom could hardly concentrate. She was focused on her sister, appearing out of the blue, and after being attacked by Sasuke nonetheless! How could Tsunade not be worried? The damned Uchiha could be lurking just outside the village! She huffed angrily, pressing her palms against her forehead in a futile attempt to stem the oncoming migraine.

A person entered the room slowly, watching the kunoichi carefully. He smirked, clearing his throat to catch her attention. She had to be completely overworked to have not noticed his presence. Sakura looked up, startled. Her lips curved into a tired smile as she surveyed her visitor.

"Hello Neji. How late am I this time?" she asked playfully.

"Almost two hours. I believe Uzumaki is getting tired of waiting for you."

"Oh, Naruto would never be bothered by my lateness. Possibly a little worried, but never truly bothered. What about you then? Were you worried perhaps?" Sakura teased, moving over to the Hyuuga and admiring his sleek, chestnut-brown hair.

"Perhaps," he murmured, smirking still. "But we should be leaving now. You need rest, and you won't be getting any until you've spent some time with him."

Sakura nodded in reply. "I can't say no to that. Is Hinata there tonight?"

"I believe so."

"Then let's go Hyuuga! It's rude to keep people waiting you know!" The pinkette grabbed his hand, practically dragging him towards Naruto's home.

**A/N: ... Okay, I snuck a little pairing in there. I'm not even a fan of it either... It applies to the story though in the big scheme of things. Sorry if Haruka seems a little Mary-Sue-esque. I'll try to fix it up throughout the story. She's kind of the product of the fact that I beat myself up all the time when I do stuff wrong. Anyways~ Please drop a quick review! Beginnings of stories always start out slow for me, so if you've got a nice, friendly suggestion for me to write into this (or another) story, go right ahead!**


End file.
